


My only wish this year (Michi/Taimi)

by Ken_chan



Series: Digimon OneShot Collection [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_chan/pseuds/Ken_chan
Summary: Diesen One-Shot widme ich meiner lieben Teky.Mein Leben war in den letzten beiden Jahren ganz schön turbulent, doch du hast mich immer wieder aufbaut, mit unseren Gesprächen, mit meinen Katastrophen-Vorlagen, die uns beiden mehr als nur einen Lacher beschert haben und auch mit den Nächten, die wir uns um die Ohren geschlagen haben, um an unseren RPGs zu feilen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Taichi x Mimi liebst und ich wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dir mit diesem One-Shot einfach danke zu sagen, für deine Freundschaft und für all die aufbauenden Worte der letzten beiden Jahre. Frohe Weihnachten.
Relationships: Tachikawa Mimi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Digimon OneShot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468835
Kudos: 1





	My only wish this year (Michi/Taimi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teky).



> Diesen One-Shot widme ich meiner lieben Teky.
> 
> Mein Leben war in den letzten beiden Jahren ganz schön turbulent, doch du hast mich immer wieder aufbaut, mit unseren Gesprächen, mit meinen Katastrophen-Vorlagen, die uns beiden mehr als nur einen Lacher beschert haben und auch mit den Nächten, die wir uns um die Ohren geschlagen haben, um an unseren RPGs zu feilen. Ich weiß, wie sehr du Taichi x Mimi liebst und ich wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen, dir mit diesem One-Shot einfach danke zu sagen, für deine Freundschaft und für all die aufbauenden Worte der letzten beiden Jahre. Frohe Weihnachten.

„Ihr könnt mich mal! Ich hasse euch!“ Die Tür wurde mit Schwung zugeknallt, man hörte das empörte Schimpfen der Eltern, doch das kümmerte sie nicht mehr. Mit lautem Geheule und einem fließenden Tränenbach warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Berg aus Kissen und heulte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf. Warum nur war das Leben bitte immer so unfair zu ihr?  
  
Im Hause Tachikawa flogen eigentlich selten mal die Fetzen, aber heute war es richtig eskaliert und Mimi nur noch angepisst und wütend. Wobei sich hinter der ganzen Wut eigentlich hauptsächlich Traurigkeit verbarg, denn sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut, alle wiederzusehen und nun war alles kaputt. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt wie jedes Jahr mit ihren Eltern Weihnachten in Japan zu verbringen, damit sie ihre Freunde sehen konnte, denn sie sahen sich nur zweimal im Jahr, immer in den Sommer- und Winterferien. Die heute Sechzehnjährige lebte noch immer mit ihren Eltern in New York und früher war es einfacher gewesen sich zu sehen. Doch nach dem Kampf gegen MaloMyotismon hatten sich die Tore der Digiwelt wieder geschlossen und nicht mal Daisuke und Co. waren noch in der Lage, diese wieder zu öffnen. Koushiro hatte das Phänomen weiterhin beobachtet, aber auch er hatte keine Lösung finden können und so sah Mimi ihre alten Freunde nur noch am 1. August und zu Weihnachten, zumindest war es in den letzten drei Jahren so gewesen. Doch dieses Jahr hatten ihre Eltern die ach so tolle Idee gehabt, über Weihnachten nach Kanada zu fliegen und sie sollte mit. Sie hatten über zwei Stunden hin und her diskutiert, Mimi hatte ihren Vater fast schon auf Knien angefleht, dass sie ja auch alleine nach Japan fliegen könne, doch er blieb hart. Also hatte Mimi ihm in seiner Wut an den Kopf geknallt, dass sie lieber Weihnachten alleine in New York verbringen würde, als mit ihnen in diese bescheuerte Blockhütte nach Kanada zu reisen. Und da war Keisuke Tachikawa der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Er hatte augenblicklich die Kreditkarte seiner Tochter sperren lassen, damit sie nicht heimlich einen Flug buchte und ihr angekündigt, dass sie zur Strafe dann eben jetzt hierbleiben müsste, alleine. Mimi hatte ihn immer und immer wieder um Verzeihung gebeten, doch er blieb gnadenlos.  
  
Allein bei dem Gedanken an das Gespräch kamen ihr wieder die Tränen hoch, sie vermisste doch einfach nur ihre Freunde, die Gespräche mit ihnen… und vor allem vermisste sie Taichi. Sie waren immer schon wirklich gute Freunde gewesen, doch irgendwann in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte Mimi begriffen, dass sie ziemlich verliebt in ihren Kindheitsfreund war. Taichi war wirklich charmant und gar nicht mehr der Kindskopf und Spinner, für den sie ihn in Kindertagen gehalten hatte. Bei ihrem letzten Campingausflug im Sommer hatten sie abends noch alleine am Lagerfeuer gesessen und bei dem tiefgründigen Gespräch mit ihm hatte sie erst gemerkt, dass er auch eine sanfte, sensible Seite an sich hatte und durchaus eine romantische Ader. Sie hatte seine Signale damals nicht hundertprozentig deuten können, doch ihr Kontakt hatte sich danach deutlich intensiviert und es verging fast kein Tag, an dem sie nicht miteinander schrieben oder auch telefonierten. Inzwischen war sich Mimi ihrer Gefühle mehr als nur bewusst und eigentlich hatte sie es Tai dieses Jahr an Silvester sagen wollen. Sie hatte sich das alles schon ganz genau vorgestellt, wie sie zusammen den Abend verbrachten, sich kurz vor Mitternacht zurückzogen und sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen würde, damit sie ihn beim Glockenschlag um Punkt null Uhr küssen konnte. Doch ihr Traum war geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase und sie musste wohl akzeptieren, dass solche Dinge eben nur in den Märchenbüchern passierten.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Mimi alles, um ihre Eltern doch noch irgendwie umzustimmen, doch ihr Vater beharrte unerbittlich auf seinem Standpunkt, denn er war der Meinung, dass sie Mimi ja nicht immer alles durchgehen lassen konnten. Schlimmer als ihre eigene Enttäuschung war für sie, als sie ihren Freunden mitteilen musste, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht würde kommen können und sie sich vermutlich erst im August wiedersehen würden. Das war für alle ein harter Schlag, denn ohne Mimi waren sie einfach nicht komplett und ihre Silvesterparty würde nicht dasselbe werden.  
  
Vor allem Taichi hatte die Nachricht, dass Mimi in Amerika bleiben würde, absolut geschockt, denn er hatte sich wirklich auf sie gefreut. Auch er hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Campingausflug viele Gedanken gemacht und war sich sicher, dass er in Mimi mehr als nur eine Freundin sah. Doch ihr das am Telefon zu sagen fand er, gelinde gesagt, einfach scheiße und auch er hatte so seine Ideen gehabt, wie er ihr von seinen Gefühlen erzählen könnte. Im Sommer hatte er einen Nebenjob angenommen um für seinen Führerschein zu sparen, sodass er nun ein kleines Geldpolster besaß. Nach Mimis Hiobsbotschaft allerdings reifte in seinem Kopf ein Plan heran und er weihte seine jüngere Schwester ein, denn er würde ihre Hilfe dabei brauchen das alles irgendwie in die Tat umzusetzen. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie alles vor und Taichi konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Überraschung ihm gelingen würde und Mimi ihm nicht am Ende des Tages den Kopf abriss.  
  
Die Tage verstrichen und Weihnachten kam immer näher, doch Mimi war absolut nicht in Festtagsstimmung. Sie verkroch sich nur noch in ihrem Zimmer und ignorierte ihren Vater so gut sie konnte. Keisuke tat es inzwischen schon leid, dass er so hart gewesen war, aber seine Tochter tanzte ihm schon eine ganze Weile auf der Nase herum und er sah nicht ein, sich das noch länger gefallen zu lassen. Hätte er geahnt, welche Gefühle da im Spiel waren, dass sie so zickig und launisch reagierte, dann wäre seine Strafe sicherlich anders ausgefallen. Doch jetzt war es sowieso zu spät, die Preise für Flugtickets explodierten kurz vor den Feiertagen immer und schossen fast exponentiell in die Höhe, dass es selbst dem gut gefüllten Geldbeutel der Tachikawas wehgetan hätte. Satoe, die es kaum ertragen konnte, dass ihre Tochter die ganze Zeit so geknickt war, fing einige Tage vor ihrer Abreise an alle möglichen Köstlichkeiten zuzubereiten und einzufrieren, damit Mimi über Weihnachten wenigstens ein bisschen Freude haben würde. Sie backte sogar ihre Lieblingskekse, doch Mimi blieb in ihrem Schneckenhäuschen und verabschiedete sich auch nur halbherzig, als ihre Eltern am Morgen des 24. Dezembers nach Kanada abreisten.  
  
Nun saß sie also hier, vollkommen alleine, während draußen die Leute herumwuselten und die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgten, doch Mimi war das alles egal. Was war Weihnachten schon, wenn man nicht die Menschen um sich haben durfte, die einem wichtig waren? Frustriert stöhnte sie auf und schaltete das Radio ein, in dem, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Weihnachtsmusik vor sich hin dudelte, doch das war ihr immer noch lieber als weiter diese erdrückende Stille ertragen zu müssen. Eine Weile saß sie einfach nur auf ihrem Bett, hatte die Knie vor dem Körper angezogen und starrte auf die Wand, ehe Mimi merkte, dass ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, denn sie fühlte sich einfach einsam und unverstanden. Und sicherlich hätte sie noch viele Stunden hier so gesessen, wenn es nicht plötzlich an der Türe geklingelt hätte und sie überrascht in das Gesicht von Michael schaute, der sie angrinste. „Frohe Weihnachten Mimi, ich hab gehört, dass du dieses Jahr nicht nach Japan kannst und dachte mir, dass du vielleicht ein bisschen Aufmunterung brauchst.“  
  
Mit Michael hatte Mimi sich damals angefreundet, als sie nach Amerika kam und er war für sie inzwischen wie ein großer Bruder, daher schaffte er es eigentlich auch immer, sie ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, wenn es ihr nicht so gutging, also stimmte sie schließlich zögerlich zu ihn zu begleiten. Allerdings schickte sie ihn erst mal ins Wohnzimmer und platzierte ihn mit einem Teller Keksen auf dem Sofa, denn in ihrem unmöglichen Schlabberoutfit konnte sie auf keinen Fall das Haus verlassen. Also sprang sie in Windeseile unter die Dusche, föhnte sich die Haare und legte eine dezente Schicht Make-Up auf, um ihre verweinten Augen zu kaschieren. Anschließend suchte sie sich ein vorzeigbares Outfit aus ihrem Schrank heraus, ein Strickkleid mit passender Strumpfhose, klippte sich noch andere Ohrringe an und schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel, ehe sie sich den Mantel überwarf und dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, wo Michael sie angrinste. „Wow, aus der hässlichen Ente wurde ein schöner Schwan.“ Für den Spruch kassierte er von Mimi einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, was ihn erst recht lachen ließ und so zog er Mimi mit sich aus der Haustür, die keine Ahnung hatte, was sie gleich erwarten würde.  
  
Sie fuhren nach Manhattan und wanderten dort durch eines der Weihnachtsdörfer, die den Weihnachtsmärkten nach europäischem Vorbild nachempfunden waren und Mimi taute allmählich wieder etwas auf. Sie aßen Zuckerwatte, tranken gemeinsam einen heißen Kakao und Mimi fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nicht mehr ganz so beschissen, auch wenn es sie ein wenig nervte, dass Michael dauernd an seinem Handy hing, was konnte bitte wichtiger sein, als Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, also wirklich! Sie waren gerade an einer Bude mit kleinen Glasfiguren stehengeblieben, als Michael ihr plötzlich einen Schal über die Augen legte und hinter ihrem Kopf verknotete. Anschließend drehte er sie ein wenig im Kreis und Mimi rollte, für Michael natürlich nicht sichtbar, mit den Augen. „Was soll der Blödsinn? Sind wir im Kindergarten oder was?“ Er lachte nur und meinte, sie solle sich überraschen lassen, also fügte Mimi sich ihrem Schicksal und ließ sich von ihm an der Hand führen. Sie merkte, dass sie die Menschenmassen verließen, denn die Geräusche um sie herum ebbten immer weiter ab, ehe sie nur noch ihre eigenen Schritte und die Michaels hören konnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile führte er sie einige Stufen hinauf und brachte ihre Hände an etwas Metallischem zum Halten, es fühlte sich an wie ein Geländer oder ähnliches und meinte dann, er würde gleich zurückkommen und sie solle sich einen Moment gedulden. Resigniert seufzte sie, ließ sich aber darauf ein, da sie Michael vertraute, dass er nicht auf blöde Ideen kam. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort stand, sie hörte nur, wie sich Michael entfernte und die Schritte langsam verhalten, bevor sie ihn wieder auf sich zukommen hörte. Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Hinterkopf, wie er den Knoten des Schals herabsinken ließ und dann erstarrte sie fast, als sie die Augen öffnete und gleichzeitig eine Stimme hörte, die ganz sicher nicht zu Michael gehörte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Prinzessin.“ Es gab nur einen einzigen Menschen, der sie so nannte und deshalb drehte sie sich abrupt herum, nur um in braune Augen zu blicken und in das Gesicht, von dem sie schon nicht mehr gewagt hatte, überhaupt zu hoffen, es in diesem Jahr noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und diese begannen auch sogleich über ihre Wangen zu kullern, er war hier, er war wirklich und wahrhaftig hier. Und nicht nur das, er hatte sie auch noch mit etwas überrascht, womit sie nie im Leben gerechnet hätte. Sie drehte sich wieder herum, um sich seine Überraschung genauer anzusehen und es war nicht in Worte zu fassen, was er da gemacht hatte. Sie standen in der Eiskunstlaufhalle, die Bekannten von Michaels Vater gehörten und auf der Eisbahn standen bestimmt hundert Teelichter, die er in Form eines Herzes aufgestellt hatte und darin auch noch ein „For my Princess“ formten. Mimi war in ihrem Leben noch nie so sprachlos gewesen und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
Taichi hatte in den Tagen vor Weihnachten ordentlich zu tun gehabt, denn er wollte, dass ihm seine Überraschung gelang und er Mimi damit vielleicht aufheitern konnte, die inzwischen selbst zum Telefonieren mit ihm zu geknickt war. Seine Ersparnisse hatte er, ohne lange zu fackeln, in ein Hin- und Rückflugticket nach New York investiert und war froh, dass Hikari für ihn die Kontaktaufnahme zu Michael übernahm, den er zwingend für die Durchführung seines Planes brauchte. Dieser bot ihm auch einen Schlafplatz an, sodass Taichi bereits am 22. Dezember in die USA flog und so noch einen Tag Zeit hatte, um dort alles vorzubereiten und zu besorgen. Er liebte Mimi, dessen war er sich sicher und er wollte nicht, dass seine Prinzessin an Weihnachten traurig sein musste. Und da sie nicht zu ihm kommen konnte, würde er eben zu ihr fliegen, das konnte ihr Vater ihr ja schlecht verbieten.  
  
Am 24. Dezember gegen Mittag hatte er sich mit dem Freund von Michaels Vater getroffen, der ihm den Schlüssel für die Halle anvertraute und es war gar nicht so einfach, die Kerzen so aufzustellen, wie er das geplant hatte. Denn Taichi war nicht besonders sicher auf den Schlittschuhen, die er ja notgedrungen anziehen musste, um sich auf der Eisfläche zu bewegen. Hikari hatte er zu Hause noch dazu genötigt, ihm das Schlittschuhlaufen ein wenig beizubringen, damit er sich bei dem Versuch Mimi aufzumuntern nicht den Hals brach und ihr erbarmungsloses Training hatte ihn zumindest einigermaßen standsicher gemacht. Allerdings hatte er ja nicht bedacht, dass er die Kerzen nicht nur aufstellen, sondern auch anzünden musste und wenn Michael nicht schon auf dem Weg zu Mimi gewesen wäre, hätte er die ganze Aktion sicherlich abgeblasen, so frustriert war er, nachdem er sich bestimmt zum zwanzigsten Mal auf den Hintern gesetzt hatte.  
  
Michael fuhr seine Ablenkungstaktik, bis Tai die Kerzen aufgestellt hatte und sie nur noch anzünden musste, das würde er hoffentlich schaffen, bevor sie hier auftauchten. Dabei legte er sich noch einige weitere Male lang, doch die Schmerzen waren vergessen, als er Michael mit Mimi in die Halle kommen sah, mit dem Mädchen, dass ihm sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Er gab ihm das stumme Zeichen, sie nach oben auf die Tribüne zu bringen, ehe er sich so leise wie möglich die Schlittschuhe von den Füßen streifte und in seine Sneakers schlüpfte. Auf halbem Wege klatschte er sich quasi mit Michael ab und ging dann nach oben, sie endlich wiederzusehen ließ sein Herz vor Freude hüpfen und er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihr den Schal von den Augen zu ziehen und ihren Blick zu sehen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Prinzessin“, sagte er und lächelte dabei, während sie kurz auf die Eisfläche schaute und sich dann zu ihm herumdrehte, ihre Tränen allerdings hatte er ja nicht sehen wollen schon wieder, auch wenn er wusste, dass es dieses Mal keine Tränen der Trauer mehr waren. Als sich Mimi wieder zur Eisbahn umdrehte, nutzte er die Chance die Arme von hinten um sie zu legen und mit der Handfläche die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu wischen. „Shht, ich wollte meiner Prinzessin damit doch endlich mal wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern und sie nicht schon wieder zum Weinen bringen.“ Mimi stupste ihm den Ellbogen leicht in die Rippen, ehe sie meinte. „Du bist so ein Idiot, Taichi Yagami…, aber ich war noch nie so froh dich zu sehen“, gab sie offen und ehrlich zu und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Dankeschön, damit habe ich im Leben nicht gerechnet. Frohe Weihnachten“, sagte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Zwischen ihnen brauchte es nun keine Worte mehr, ihre Blicke sprachen Bände und Mimi schaffte es tatsächlich, dass auf ihren Lippen ein sanftes Lächeln erschien. Dieser Kerl war doch einfach verrückt und einen größeren Liebesbeweis konnte man doch nicht machen, oder? Er war über 10.000km geflogen, nur um heute bei ihr sein zu können.  
  
Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und langsam die Augen schloss, während ihre Lippen zärtlich die Taichis berührten. Es war eine kurze, sanfte und fast schon schüchterne Berührung, aber sie sagte mehr aus, als es Worte jemals könnten. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Taichi sie in seine Arme gezogen und hielt sie einfach nur fest, ehe er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte:“ Ich liebe dich Prinzessin.“ Mimi lächelte glücklich und legte erneut die Hand an seine Wange, ehe sie leise antwortete. „My only wish this year… is you.“


End file.
